battel of the band's
by Gordon freemen
Summary: well its my first story since i lost my other acc but o well i hope u enjoy this also i own nothing but the story none of the ppl bands or the songs i have chosen for this so plz enjoy it thank u this is rated t for teen for mild Language


Hello every one guess who's back for the first time in 2 years its Gordon Freenmen and Ive made some new fan fics be prepared to laugh you're ass off muahahah

this is a new Atomic Betty fan fic its going to be a band off who will win and take the next chance as the number one best band there are fore bands and 2 will shock u and 2 will leave u breath less theres a lot of love going around even for penelope and Maximus well lets get it on baby!!!!

Unknown voice: well Maximus are you're sure you want to do this?"

Maximus: yes I am who ever you are. Ill be ready in 2 days.

Unknown voice: good muahahah u have to find the location u want to be pick so I can send u there. And I will also give u 300k. To find a good place to stay' and don't worry you'll be fine.

Maximus: I hope ur rigt. who are you?" any way if u dont mind me asking.

Unknown voice: im just a friendly helper you'll know my true identy in tim also ull have to chang you're name to something better then maximus. If u catch my drift yes im also working on that as well.

Maximus: I all ready got my new mane picked' out' I want to be now known as' manny mo.

Unknown voice: um y manny mo there are over 9.000.000.000 name's out there y this one maximus?

Maximus: beacues ive found Many mo to be a cool name' and I really like how funny he is.

Unkone voice: u got that from that weird earth show robot chicken didn't u maximus?"

Maximus: your'e damn right I did. Any ways I dont know any other good names. If u got a better one please fill free to say so.

Unknown voice: well I think I have a few better then manny mo' but its ur call if u like many mo I wont fight about it.

Maxmius: good but I also like my real name how come I cant use my real name on earth?" 

Unknown voice: I didnt say you couldent' if u like ur real name then. use it by all means. no arguments from me. But be warnd there is a girl' you hate so munch' and she may cause you problems if u do choose planet earth to stay on just a head's up on that.

Maxmius: if its Atomic Betty its fine' we worked things out many years ago. We hade a brutial battel and we made a bet if I lose I give up my life of cryme' and turn good and I lost so here I am in this nice warm planet on mars with olny me. my side kick Minimus' was arrested 2 wekks euraler for trying to take over the world once again poor sole all I got now is my ducks' and well u to talk to who ever you are.

Unknown voice: thats was probly for the best thet he got put away he wasent happy you lost you're bet.

Maximus: yes it is he allmost killed' Atomic Betty. But I steped in and helpd her. Shes was very week and I think she obtained a sprained hand. From him then later I here on the news from the channel 69 news room the she sufferd more during the explosion from the n4 that Minimus left on the planet she was on hes one crazy mother im telling you.

Unknow voice:hows she doing now?"

Maxmus: I havent seen her since the accdent but when she was weak she passed out and I did CPR on her and I saved her life her lips where so soft all most like cotton ball's. He started to blush then he walked in to a driffrent room of his house then he saw a tape on the tabbel' and the voice said watch this tape it may help u with where y want to live on planet earth. Yes it may help.

Unknown voice: I know it will it laughed again muahahahah!

Maximus then herd the door close.

MEAN WILE ON EARTH IN CANADA!!

Betty walked out side in the nice hot sun and walked to noah's house humming the love shine song she was extremly happy today beacues she got the letter she wanted in the mail.

Betty: she nocked on noahs door and said Noah are you hom I got a letter from the battle of the band's compuny.

Noah: he opend the door and said did you really she smeild and kissed his cheek I did well come in and lets call poloma and the twins."

Both Noah and Betty where very happy and they sat and waited" 10mins later they both herd a nock on the door.

Noah: im comeing he opend the door and said hey guys come on in the 3 took there shoues off and walked in.

Betty: betty said ok guys we asked u all here today becaeus we got a letter from the battel of the band's compuny.

The twins: well its about time we been waiteing weeks for this

poloma: yea betty we have and she sat next to the twins and said I bet we didnt get accpted.

Noah: poloma dont think that way well betty go ahead and open it wehere all waiteing.

Betty: she cleanly opend it and fell to her knees and they both sighed sadly. Betty jumped up and said we got in to the battel of the band's with flying colors.

THEY ALL YELLD HAPPLY AND SAID WE GOT IN ITS A DREAM COME TRUE WE GOT IT

Betty: Betty read the letter out loud. IT IS WITH OUR GREAT HONOR THAT YOU MUST BE INFORMED THAT YOU'RE BAND HAS BEEN ACCPTED IN TO THIS YEARS 2007 BATTEL OF THE BANDS U ARE AMOUNG THREE OTHER BANDS INCULDING 4 OTHER BANDS THERE NAMES ARE DETHCLOCK PENELOPE'S EXPOLSION' YOU'R BAND AND A NEW BAND CALLED THE MAXIE MAXMIU'S BAND WE WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK IN THE 2007 BATTEL OF THE BAND'S SINGED BY ''MASTER SHOGUN'' P.S IM ONE OF THE JUDGES FOR THIS CONTEST.

The twins: alll right we did it they high fived each other.

Poloma: I dont bleive this we made it she jumped happly" and she said to the twins u guy want to help me pratics my song for the show this week?''

The twins: yes we will help u when do u want to pratics?" they asked.

Poloma: when ever you guys get the time to help she smield happly.

The twins: not a problem where availble all week long but we thing we should all work on our songs togeather we olny got 3 right now wile deathclock gots two or three cds out all ready we been spying on penelope's band they got all fore set all ready they are good jim stated. Wile tim said that her friends are singing as well.

Betty: you guys make a good point how about we have a small party tonight then tommrow we get our songs togeather at my place my mom and dad wont have a problem with that im sure.

Noah: yea that sounds good to me I mean y not celebrate we got our biggest break we need to prove we are the best band in the world. 

Betty: yes we did I mean its olny gona be 5 bands and its one round elimation so we need to work s a team and not fight like penelope's band

Poloma: thats right well I got a go for a few ill be back tonight for sure.

Every one: ok Poloma see u later 

Poloma: bye guys she laughs.

ENDING PART ONE OF 5

NEXT TIME ON BATTEL OF THE BANDS" TENSIONS RISE AS NOAH AND BETTY GET READY FPR THERE MOVE IN TOGEATHER WILE THE TWINS JIM AND TIM ARE HELPING POLOMA THEY HAVE A little SPAT AND GROW APART FPR THE FIRST TIME SINCE THEY MET WHATS NEWS DOSE THAT BRING TO THE BAND WILL THEY STILL BE ABLE TO WORK TOGEATHER OR WILL THERE BAND FALL APART STAY TUNED FOR MORE OF BATTEL OF THE BAND'S PART 2


End file.
